User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/Character of The Month: January
Voting is know Close. If you have not made your vote due to very real and important reasons, contact Grimms other wise. First of all, congrats to Airbenderfreak for their win with Heather von Olympus! I love Heather, and I'm so glad she won! Make sure to go leave some nice comments on her page~ Anyways, so since it's December, that means the new year is coming and we get to vote for Character of the Month again! The rules have been updated since we now actually have a winner. Rules *You may NOT vote for a character that is your own or you partly own. *A user can NOT win twice a row. Since Heather won last time, another OC of Airbender's can not win. Lets say this theoritcal OC gets a million votes, they still won't win. *Characters with the same DESTINY can not win. However, lets say they have the same parent but two diffrent destinies, thats fine. **okay for example, theres two ocs that are the kids of hades and persephone, not related. ones destined to be hades and the other persephone in their respective universes. theoretically, both of them could win. *A character can win ONLY once. No matter how amazing they are, they can only win ONCE. *Voting for a character that vilates these rules will result in those votes not counting. How to Vote *Go into the comments and give the names of the OCs you vote for. You could vote for everysingle oc on the wikia (i highly suggest you don't to make my life easier) in one comment. *While not required, fell free to give little detials about the OC and why you like them! *Please LINK the name. *Must be a specific character, not "All of Grimms' OCs". You could list each indivudal OC of that user, theoritcally. *If you don't want your votes in the comments, please hit me up on my message wall and you can tell me in a Private Message on Chat! Things to Remember *Don't fell pressured to vote for certian characters! *I will go over OCs that are voted for. Theoritcally, if EVERYONE votes for one character but lets say their personality only has bullet points, they might not win. *OCs with owners who haven't been on in a while and for all we know are dead have a lower chances of winning. *If an OC doesn't apply to the wiki rules, they will autmatcly be disqualifed. **One might ask, but Grimms, how could someone who violats wiki rules even be on the wiki? Wouldn't you have already taken care of it? Yes, but I am a human and I am lazy. Plus theres all these people who just slip threw the cracks and whatnought. Being an admin is hard, ya hear me. In case of a tie *Both OCs will be reviewed. If one is the one with bullet points for a personality and the other has an actually written out one, the later would more likely win. *Which one has been on the longest. If its between one of the first OCs on the wiki vs the One that popped up two weeks ago, the first one would probably win. *The winner might end up being a third character. *Is the user still active? Do we know if they are dead or not? If they've been inactive for a month+ while the user of the other OC has been editing every day, yeah, the latter one would win. *A third oppion might also be taken. This will typically be Starry, if needed. *If worst comes to worst, the winner may just be whoever I like better. If Starry doesn't really care about it and won't give me a vote or I can't contact her, then I'll probably just chose whoever I personally like better. I mean, I wouldn't pick my own character endless the other one is acturally secretly horrible, but you get my point? go, go, go let's get voting! Category:Blog posts Category:OTM Blogs